


Challenge Accepted

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Underworld Agreement [3]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Quartermaster Q, Pining, Rimming, character cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q decides to do something nice and foolish all in one





	1. Hunting and Care

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* lets try this a third time shall we? I seriously can't wait to get my regular internet back rather than being on borrowed (shitty) wifi
> 
>  **Prompts:**   
>  “Have you lost your damn mind!?”   
> “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"  
> “I bet I can make you scream my name.”

Q’s POV

Nearly a week after his last encounter with Alec, the one at Blacklight where they definitely christened his office, the computer alert system notifies him that his pianist is being sent into the field with his partner, James, and why they are going. 

Part of him wants to go bid his spy a safe trip and happy hunting, but he decides against that as he doesn’t have any information he feels like sharing right now. 

Two days later, he’s at an underworld party with his siblings when he hears Gerard, the man Alec and James are after, announce that he’s planning on killing the dark haired spy and capturing the blonde spy to a group of people he’s speaking with. It’s all a joke, a power play as some would say. Almost bragging, like an idiot who wants to get caught or thinks it will grant him more power.

Fury rushes through him as the possessive side of his nature flares to life. He doesn’t take it well when someone decides they want to claim and keep someone that’s _his_ as a toy. He doesn’t care that the spy probably doesn’t feel anything similar about him. That’s not the point, Alec is _his._ It’s that simple. 

Of course, he lets none of that show as the evening continues on, even as he plans how he’s going to handle the situation. His siblings notice though, the way his eyes narrow, and his dark smile, the one that means someone’s life is about to be living hell if they are unlucky or dead if lucky. 

So he discreetly keeps track of the mission his pianist has been sent on, considering borrowing Jim’s sniper to assist but deciding against it. That is, until Gerald makes the mistake of deciding to kill Alec if he can’t catch him to play with. That will not be tolerated any more than the trying to keep him.

When he can’t determine what exactly to use against him as his reason to hunt the fool, he decides to speak to his siblings about any logical reason to skin the man over dinner. Seriously, he’s got a collection of extremely dull knives he’d just love to use. 

“Well,” Aither drawls teasingly, “he’s technically outside of our protections but that slimeball did break a deal last summer. Not a huge one, which is why we didn’t destroy him then, though we did promise retribution if he interfered in any way with a future deal. Jimmy boy, are there any he’s considered interfering with?” 

His brother blinks slowly, cocking his head to the side slowly, almost reptilian, as some have called it. “At least three times indirectly and once directly.” Slowly his brother’s lips curl into a cruel smile. “I’ve had more important people to destroy, but we can destroy him Q. It’ll be fun.”

The three of them share predatory smirks and the hunt’s on. Gerard is about to have the worst day of his life. Not that he’s going to live much longer. Those who work for him won’t be in much better positions. 

After doing one more check on his pianist’s mission, he sets to gathering the information for the hunt. They’ll do it in person, after all, it’ll be much more fun that way. Since Alec’s hunting Gerard’s second, he will have the blithering idiot delivered as a present, including a bow, the day after the spy gets home. 

It takes three days to find and catch their prey. They toy with him, with his brother offering a meeting. The idiot is foolish enough to accept and after drinking a rather spiked cup of tea, passes out. 

“Take him to my private lab,” he orders the two minions who heft him off the ground. “Has his second been found yet?”

“Yes,” Bastian answers with a sharp nod, “I’ve sent a few of the more creative talents to pick up the entire upper management. I will be joining them shortly.”

“Excellent,” he hums happily, already planning what he is going to do with them. 

“Back to London?” His lovely sister asks as she watches the idiot be carried away. 

His siblings may or may not join him in the lab, depending on their moods. 

“Yes,” he agrees thinking about what he wants to do next. Maybe surprise Alec at home with food and a pleasant evening. He could always take a page out of Jim’s book and use drugs to block his senses and have him brought home to one of his places. Better not, at least for now. Perhaps he will bring it up with the pianist, if things manage to keep developing. 

Why does he want them to? His brother has a live in pet and it works for both of them. His sister has a string of toys that she enjoys but always on her terms, and any of them try to do something to harm her, well the last one managed to survive six days before finally deciding to give up and die on day seven. 

The trip back to London is quick, he spends most his time on his computer, catching on time he missed for Alec’s trip, and making a plan for how the welcome home will go. Figuring the easiest way into the flat and what would be the best supplies is relaxing. 

By the time his pianist is walking into the flat, he’s got everything ready. Tonight’s not about fucking, though that’d be fun too, instead it’s about making sure the sardonyx blonde is comfortable and relaxes a bit. 

Now he just needs to convince a spy that he’s perfectly harmless. Challenging, considering the fact he’s standing in said spy’s home without actually being invited. Although, that lock was so damned simple it felt like an invitation. Seriously, why doesn’t his pianist have better security? No matter, he’ll make sure no one harms his pianist while off work by any underhanded means necessary. 

Hopefully Alec doesn’t take his surprise wrong. It might have been a good idea to think of that before actually put it into play. No matter. As deadly as his pianist is, he’s sure he can avoid close to any attacks since there isn’t actually a gun on his spy. 

He should definitely make a new one, a specialized one for a Christmas present, he thinks as the door opens and his excitement spikes in anticipation. 

 

 


	2. Flat

Alec’s POV

He’s tired, exhausted, some would even call it. It’s been three weeks since he was last in London and almost four since he last saw Q. During that time he’s been in six countries working with James to hunt down a rather elusive target, one who is determined to stay one step ahead of him and nearly managed to shoot him twice.

Right now all he wants is a hot shower and a long nap. Maybe even sleep for a good twelve hours, if he can pull it off.

So he’s rather surprised when he opens his flat door, and steps inside to find candles lighting the place up and the smell of his favorite foods cooking.

“Sometimes being a hacker and a ghost is really handy,” a longed for familiar voice comments, stepping into his line of sight.

His eyes narrow, because how in the hell did Q know where to find him?

Instead of all the things he wants to say, tries to say even, he demands, “Have you lost your damn mind?”

Blinking at him, the hints of a smile playing at the edge of his lips the hacker shrugs, “Again, wait until you meet my brother. I’m completely sane in comparison. Besides, I come bearing gifts. Two of them. Food and pleasant evening for starters, information on how and where that slimy deal breaking piece of garbage that nearly shot you will be for dessert.”

Closing the door behind himself, he steps into his own flat, crossing the space in order to get closer to the dark haired man. There is a large part of him wants to reach out and touch but his instincts feel conflicted. How did the hacker get in here and how does he know that?

“When and where?” He nearly hisses, shooting at him doesn’t bother him as much as it should, shooting at his best friend and partner on the other hand, infuriates him.

Making a show of pulling his phone out of his pocket, the smaller man unlocks it and taps a few buttons before grinning at him, “Downstairs in the basement in roughly sixteen hours. I’ve requested a blue bow, we’ll see how well that happens.”

“Who exactly are you?” he queries as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Right now I’m the bloke who is going to take off your jacket, encourage you to park that fine arse somewhere comfortable, and serve up dinner,” Q answers with a playful grin. “Besides, I figured after the long few weeks you wouldn’t want to be kidnapped for dinner at one of my places.”

“And it will all make sense when I meet your brother,” he mutters as slender fingers peel him out of his uppermost layers with casual ease that makes him wish for something he shouldn’t.

“If you want a shower first, the food will hold for roughly twenty-five minutes,” the hacker tells him, fingers lightly trailing over the thin material of his remaining shirt, sending a shiver through him.

Which would be better? He wonders, the food smells divine but he’d really like his body to get washed with something that doesn’t make him feel slimier following. He’s had better baths in lakes than he did in some of those hotels he snatched few hours of sleep and showers at.

“Shower then food,” he comments tiredly.

Making shooing motions at him, Q nods and heads back into his small kitchen area.

He’s still not sure why the younger man is here, why the criminal he was hunting is being delivered to him, or even what the hell he wants to do about both.

This is a bit of a pickle. Technically speaking the young man is a mark. He’s not supposed to fall for a mark, but he’s certain that he is. Why else would he be wishing for something that isn’t possible. Look at all the heartache that James has dealt with over the years. The wanting and longing and need and death.

He turns the water on to warm while he strips out of his clothes.

He’s not thinking about this right now. He decides as he climbs in. No fucking way. He’s going to relax and probably get laid, and that will be that.  

By the time he feels clean again, he’s got his mind mostly under control.

Wrapping the towel around his hips as he leaves the bathroom, he doesn’t actually think about the fact he’s not alone until he realizes the flat’s a bit warmer than normal. That’s fine, they’ve seen each other naked every time they’ve been in the same room. How is it only the third time?

“Get comfortable,” Q suggests as he carries a pair of plates into the living room.

This is definitely a bad idea, he’s definitely doing it. He muses as he settles on the sofa. He’ll play this game that isn’t really a game until it explodes in his face.

Settling on the spot beside him, the hacker hands him the plate with the bigger portions on it.

“I can leave if it’d make you feel more comfortable?” The dark haired man offers, head tipping and eyes almost hidden behind the reflective surfaces of his lenses.

“No,” he replies, as he looks down at the plate, “Stay.”

“I can do that to. I don’t have class until nine am, and it wouldn’t be that hard to skip it if need be.” Q tells him, the hints of a playful smile curving his lips.

They spend some time eating in peaceful companionship. He enjoys the food, it tastes even better than it smells. There isn’t any pressure. It’s almost like a fantasy come to life. That could get dangerous. But at this moment he doesn’t care. Besides, no matter how much he wants it, he’s sure that this is just a game for Q, but it’s one he enjoys more than he expected, so he’ll keep enjoying.

“What is this?” He asks when he’s done, setting the plate aside and motioning to the room around. He shouldn’t push, he knows that but damned if he isn’t.

The hacker picks up his plate, carrying both to the kitchen without answering immediately. A minute later he comes back with a pair of shot glasses for both of them, though he doesn’t recognize the bottle.

“This is me being friend-ish, possibly in the stalker range, but my ability to read social cues is not nearly as good as my brother’s, or worse, my sister’s. Both of them handle people better.”  The dark haired man answers softly. “It’s not a trap or a ploy, I do enough of those with close to everyone else.”

Does Q think they’re friends? Does _he_ think they are friends?

“Let your brain rest for a bit,” the hacker suggests affectionately as he pours them drinks and offers one of the glasses. “It’s alright to not always overthink things. Of course I’m guilty of doing that a great deal as my brain never shuts down.”

Chuckling, he takes the drink, saluting the younger man and downing it. At least he’ll get a good night’s sleep if he gets drugged again.


	3. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, an update! On the right day and everything! I swear this damned thing is done, I have just been going insane trying to edit the book to be published and dealing with being depressed, cause of course it has to act up as well. So, comments and reviews are welcome.

Q’s POV

Considering some of the things he’s done with his brother to people who’ve pissed them off over the years, he can read the exhaustion and the apprehension about his motives easily in Alec’s body language. While a bit disheartening, it’s completely understandable. Particularly as he just showed up in his spy’s home.

After they finish their drinks, a rum of his own design, he sets the cup aside and leans on the back of the sofa, head resting against the cushion as he studies his pianist.

Alec needs someone to care for him. It’s obvious he’s failing to do so for himself. That makes his possessive nature crow, declaring that the spy’s his once more. He can keep him and care for him. Now how to make the sardonyx blonde actually want that? That’s the tricky part.

“Do you,” he begins, trying to find the right words, “well,” he pauses as his pianist opens his almost closed eyes to watch him, “I mean,” he motions towards the room, “I could give you a massage?”

For what feels like hours when it is really only a matter of seconds, his spy stares at him as if trying to figure him out before shrugging. “All right.”

He grins, quite pleased with that answer and rising from the sofa, offering the sardonyx blonde a hand up. Either Alec trusts him or has thrown his safety right out the window. He’s not actually sure which is better, but he’ll take it.

Slowly the older man accepts the hand up.

His grin softens to a smile as they head towards the bedroom. He’s already set out the supplies in hopes his pianist would agree.

Since the sardonyx blonde hadn’t bothered to get dressed and is only in the towel, he snags it to lay across the bed before motioning for the older man to lay down. Much to the amusement of Alec if his spy’s expression is anything to go by as the taller man gets comfortable, crossing his arms to use them as a pillow and closing his eyes.

“I think I’ll keep you,” he murmurs under his breath as he pours some of the oil based on his pianist favorite scent according to research on his hand. “Someone needs to.”

“What?” the sardonyx blonde mutters, head turning and mossy eyes barely opening to watch him.

He smiles rather than answers, and straddles narrow hips carefully. This isn’t about sex, even if he’d definitely enjoys the view and will probably take his time making love to his pianist like this sometime.

Rubbing his hands together to make sure the oil is even, he stretches his arms a bit and starts with Alec’s tense shoulders. He’ll take his time and make sure every knot he can find is worked out. Those lessons in anatomy, pressure points, and classes on how to be a masseur he took last year are definitely coming in handy.

Twice he has to re-oil his hands before he reaches the bottom of his scapulas.

He’s moderately certain that Alec’s slowly falling asleep when he starts talking softly in Irish Gaelic, “I think I’d like to keep you. Of course that means one of us has to trust the other, which we are not at yet. Of course I’m not following either sibling’s suggestions on how to get that point. Particularly as I don’t think either really understands the word _trust._ ”

He finds a rather tight knot in external oblique muscles on the left side, so focuses on it in order to carefully work it out. When he’s sure that he’s got most of it out, he relaxes a bit.

“Trust is a tricky thing in our family,” he murmurs, he own eyes mostly closing as he works by feel. “Always has been. There are certain things we can trust each other with without question. Then there are topics that it’s not wise to offer trust on.”

He scoots further back, re-oiling his hands and starting on the iliac crest, debating whether to include that fine arse in the massage or not, and deciding to.

“You have a very fine arse,” he states, still keeping his voice down. “I enjoyed seeing you splayed over my desk and almost asleep because of bliss. It made me wonder what it’d be like to see you splayed on my bed, but we are definitely nowhere near that happening. So yours will do. I wonder if you have similar thoughts or whether I’m simply a mark to you.”

He scoots further back, working his way from arse to legs and enjoying exactly how firm and muscular they are.

“I’d rather think you’re allowing this because you trust me, at least in some form, but I doubt that’s the real reason.” He oils his hands one last time and finishes working his way down the rest of the spy’s legs.

Rising from the end of the bed, he puts the oil in the closet, returning to the bed with the plan to tuck his pianist in, then leave. Only that doesn’t quite work out since strong fingers wrap around his wrist.

Tipping his head, he asks quietly, “Yes?”

“I thought you said you were staying,” Alec replies, tone on the groggy side.

He partly smiles, eyes partly closing, “You agreed to me staying for dinner, said nothing of after.”

Low laughter fills the air, “I didn’t exactly invite you in.”

“Well,” he muses playfully, “I thought that lock that a five year old could pick was an invitation.”

“Lay down Q,” Alec practically orders him.

He’s currently feeling overdressed, but he agrees, “All right Alec.”

Apparently that’s enough, because his pianist lets go of his wrist. Stripping down to his pants, he carefully folds the rest of his clothes and puts them on the dresser before crawling under the blankets next to his spy.

“Goodnight Q,” his lover mumbles pulling him close.

“Sleep well Alec,” he replies, snuggling close and getting comfortable.

He doesn’t really sleep with others, so this will be an interesting experience for him. Plus side, with his pianist’s training, he’d bet the sardonyx blonde can take anything he might do in reaction. This is nice. A small chance for him to get to know Alec without it being based around a good fuck.

Although, he grins to himself, the fucking is _amazing._


	4. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* I have totally not forgotten this, life has just been insane, mostly in bad ways, I hope all is well.

Alec’s POV

He’s barely even awake when he realizes that he’s in bed with someone else. As he rarely sleeps with other people around and the body is too small to be James’, that means it has to be someone else. He doesn’t remember going home with anyone, or bringing anyone home with him.

When he walked through his door last night the younger man was in his flat. Cooking. They sat on his sofa eating after he got a shower. Then he had accepted an offer for a massage. There are vague memories of quiet words and a soothing voice. Words not clear enough for him to understand though he remembers being amused with them.

He asked hacker to stay. The person he spent the night sleeping with is the one he doesn’t know if he can trust or not. What in the fuck was he thinking? Well, he wasn’t, not really.

Opening his eyes, he glances at the still sleeping man spooned against his chest. In his sleep the hacker seems younger. Pale skin and uncontrolled curly dark hair. He looks almost fae in his sleep.

Stretching, the younger man opens his eyes partly, a small smile playing at the edge of supple lips, “Morning.”

The only person he normally wakes up in bed with is James, so he’s not actually sure what he should do. Currently he’s considering kissing Q, because it sounds like a really good idea, but now that he’s not exhausted he really wants to know why the hacker broke into his home, lit candles everywhere and made him dinner.

“Back to overthinking I see,” the younger man jokes. Stretching again, reminding him a lot of a cat. “I knew you were going to be tired, and decided to offer food and a relaxing massage.”

“Why?” He queries, thinking that might not be the right question, “How?”

“I was at a social function a few weeks ago, ran into the slimeball’s boss, didn’t like what he had to say, and decided to be of assistance,” Q answers as he sits up. “I know, I said useful information, but I think this time I will make an exception and hand over a useful source of information instead.”

He feels like an idiot when he realizes exactly what the younger man’s saying. “You know Gerard?”

“Well,” the dark haired man hums, “I did. I can say with complete certainty, he’ll never be an issue again.”

He pins Q to the bed by the wrists, bracketing his hips in place to keep him from moving, “Where can I find him?”

Grinning at him, eyes stormy gray, the younger man drawls, “Well, you won’t. He sort of pissed me off. My brother might be the one known for his temper, but I can be just as vicious.”

That throws him and he’s pretty certain that if Q wanted to break his hold, he could. Yet the hacker doesn’t, he just stays there watching him.

“I’m definitely overdressed for this,” the dark haired man remarks, wiggling his hips a bit.

He drops his head, laughter bubbling forth.

“Well? Am I wrong?” That drawl is back, almost reminding him of something but he hasn’t been able to place what exactly.

“What the hell am I going to do about you?” He groans as the laughter slowly fades.

“Fuck me into the mattress seems like a really good idea currently.” Q suggests playfully, wiggling a bit more. Tipping his head slightly to the side, he offers, “I could fuck you into the mattress?”

Either way sounds good, he thinks as he studies his lover. He definitely need to figure out exactly what their relationship is.

“Other ideas?” Q queries, still watching him. “Although we should figure out what we’re doing as I have classes to attend if the answer is nothing or pondering.”

He doesn’t know what he wants right now. That’s the problem. His conversation with James weeks ago left him without answers. Then there was that run in at the club where they ended up in Q’s office and he’s the one who bent over metaphorically speaking. At least for the first round, the second was a completely different story. After spending weeks without being able to see or speak with the hacker, he’s delighted to have this chance now, even if his instincts as a Double O insist that having someone break into his flat is a bad thing. Of course those same instincts think that Q’s perfectly safe for him.

“Stay here,” he replies softly. “With me. For now.”

“All right,” Q agrees, smiling at him affectionately.

A moment later the hacker’s stomach starts grumbling loud enough or both of them to hear.

Snickering, he remarks, “There’s probably food in the cupboard, though not the fridge.”

“There’s food in both, I brought it with me.” Q informs him, “I figured you wouldn’t be stopping for things to eat.”

Again the smaller man wiggles, shifting how he’s settled across the hacker’s legs. There is almost no warning before the dark haired man shifts himself, and the next thing he knows is they’re rolling across the bed.

Still grinning, mischief bright in amber eyes once more, Q comments, “So, did we decide what we’re doing?”

Smirking, he answers, “Food and sex, not necessarily in that order,” even as he shifts into a sitting position, using the fact he is bigger to his advantage.

“I’m good with either,” the hacker tells him before pressing their lips together.

It’s not a soft kiss, it’s hard and fast, full of lust and passion. He’s not actually sure which of them is in control of the kiss, he’d wager neither as they don’t give in.

Growling low in his throat, his arms curl around the smaller body, pulling them as close together as possible and nipping at Q’s lip.

He can feel the hacker grin in between kisses.

Shifting his legs so they are folded back at the knee, the smaller man grinds against him, reminding him that Q has far too much clothing on even though the only thing he’s currently wearing is his pants.

His hands slide downwards, hooking on the top of the pants in his way and tugging them down to hacker’s knees. He nips at the younger man’s lower lip again before trailing across his jaw to nibble on the spot just behind his lover’s ear.

“I bet I can make you scream my name,” he growls in Q’s ear.

He’s expecting the shove that follows, which is the only reason he takes the smaller man with him as the hacker is surprisingly strong, when he falls backwards. A moment later he rolls them so he’s sprawled atop his lover.

“Challenge accepted,” Q replies hotly, eyes molten gold with flecks of green fire.

 


	5. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* hi all, it's been awhile, things got rather insane with my life, Murphy said hello, I had a suicidal depressive episode, definitely been a long few months. I'm still not quite back all the way, however I was looking at my WIPs and realized I never finished posting this one, so here's another chapter!

Q’s POV

He’s not a screamer. Never has been. While he has no problem making his appreciation known, he’s never seen the point in screaming. So he’s interested to see if Alec will be able to break his control to the point where he does.

He relaxes into the bed, deciding that he’s going to enjoy the effort put forth.

Although, the mischievous side of his nature counters, I could always try making him scream my name. I know that I enjoy him gasping it, screaming it has to be better. He’s certain that his pianist would be marvelous in the throes of pleasure.

What to do, what to do. He muses as he tips his head back, groaning as his lover drags his teeth slowly downwards before latching back onto the same spot he left over a month ago. It’s a very good thing he tends to wear turtlenecks.

A shiver runs through him when Alec laps at the fresh mark before worrying it some more. It’s definitely going to be vibrant this time around.

He hisses when his lover runs his teeth along the edge of his collarbone, hands firmly caressing along his sides.

“Gonna have to try harder than that,” he teases, his Irish accent coming through as he arches into those knowing hands.

Alec accepts that challenge. Changing how his fingers are gliding over his skin with a feathery touch, which if he’s being honest, is _much_ _more_ effective than the firm caresses.

He groans as his lover works back towards the center of his chest before tracing the other side of his collarbone.

Alec’s stubble sends sparks through his nerves as his lover starts moving down his side, scattering kisses and nipping at his skin.

He moans, back arching as his pianist’s hands come to rest on his hips, thumbs stroking slowly over the tattoos on them, tracing the top of them almost absently.

As his lover’s lips encircles his nipple, almost gently, he meets searing green eyes.

It feels like a jolt of lightning racing through his system when he realizes that Alec’s not planning on fucking him. Instead the sardonyx blonde is making love to him, slowly taking him apart, and he’s moderately certain it will be so much more effective. How the hell does he guard against gentleness and affection? Well fuck, things just got way more complicated.

A moment later his thoughts scatter as Alec starts to work his way downwards. Lips and tongue and teeth each sending sensations through his body. His hands sliding from his hips further down along the outer edges of his legs and back up in a combination of feather and firm caresses. Returning to tracing his tattoos with just the tips of his fingers.

“Still not there,” he gasps, fingers curling into the bedding.

He’s fighting the urge to grab Alec’s sardonyx hair and tug him upwards for a kiss. He’s also fighting the urge to shove his lover backwards and take over, because he hates feeling vulnerable and that’s what he currently feels. At the same time, he wants to see if the spy will be successful getting him to scream.

He feels the way his lover smirks against his skin before humming, “We’re a long way from done.”

Laughter bubbles up, making his entire body shake.

His laughter turns to a moan as Alec traces his koi yin and yang with his tongue, occasionally nipping at it.

After laving the entire tattoo, the sardonyx blonde kisses across his stomach. Teeth scraping over the edge of his belly button, setting sparks of pleasure through his nerves. He moans again when his lover bites around his pi tattoo, applying suction and lapping at it slowly.

“Pi,” Alec murmurs against his skin, nose lightly tracing over the spiral with a barely there touch.

“I am a hacker,” he retorts breathlessly.

“I almost expected binary code,” his lover tells him, hot breath wafting over his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

Chuckling, his back arches when Alec follows the curve of his hip with his tongue and teeth. “Who says I don’t?”

Lifting his head for a moment, emerald eyes meet him squarely as his lover’s lips curl into a smirk, “The blacklight tattoos.”

“Exactly,” he agrees wiggling a bit.

Following the curve of his leg inwards, he groans when Alec’s cheek brushes against the side of his cock even as the older man ignores it to trail kisses down the inside of his leg. The tease.

Further down his lover goes, running his tongue along the back of his knee and making him jump from the sensation. He nibbles at the paw print tattoos and runs his fingers over the names, tracing them with a feather soft touch.

He groans when Alec bits just above his ankle, swirling his tongue over it before working his way back up his other leg. Using the knee once more as a spot to cross from one side to the other.  

He moans as his lover takes the time to trace his dragon with his finger, lips and tongue, going over every detail.

When Alec bites down again, this time just past the dragon’s nose, he internally chuckles even as he moans aloud. He’s not used to being marked, he’s used to leaving the marks.

His hips rock as his lover’s tongue runs along the crease between torso and leg, nose brushing through his pubic hair as he continues downwards. He spreads his legs wider, planting his feet and lifting his hips in encouragement.

Alec chuckles against his skin, taking his time to roll his balls, lightly squeezing them and licking them before continuing on his path downwards.

He loses track of time as his lover takes him apart. Firm hands hold him still as his lover licks and laps at his pucker. Teasing him closer and closer to the edge of pleasure before pulling him back. Slowly his pianist licks back up the back of his balls and around them, nuzzling for a moment at the spot between balls and cock, then runs his tongue up the vein on the bottom of his cock.

“Alec,” he hisses, pleasure rushing so close to the surface.

He pushes himself partly up with his elbows, watching the way his lover’s lips slowly closes over the tip of his cock.

He swallows hard when his lover looks up at him through dark lashes, eyes so dark, it’s nearly impossible to see the green in them.

Falling back, he closes his eyes tight as he wonders why? Why is Alec being so gentle? Why is he taking his time? Why is he even in this situation? He’s an idiot for wanting more between himself and the spy. That doesn’t stop him from wishing this was real and not just a game between them. At least for his pianist it’s a game. It hasn’t been one for him since the second time. There in his office splayed out over his desk.  

What in the ever living fuck is he going to _do_?

Pleasure races through his system knocks the breath from him, bringing him back to the fact Alec’s taking his time teasing him.

-oOo-

Alec’s POV

He feels it the moment Q’s mind kicks on, the hacker’s body goes from relaxed and his eyes glassy to eyes shut and body goes tense.

Why’d his mind kick back on? He wonders, instinctively bothered by it. Should he stop and ask what’s wrong? Or just put a stop to this altogether?

Q gasps, back arching, and he decides to continue on with his teasing. He can ask after about what that was all about. Though he’s got a feeling he won’t get an answer. Not now anyways.

He pulls back the foreskin on his lover’s cock, narrowing his tongue and stroking it over the slit before engulfing the head in his mouth and slowly bobbing his head.

He enjoys the soft moans, needy groans, low hisses and gasps of pleasure. The litany of noises and sounds, the way his name falls from Q’s lips, a cross between a moan and a gasp. Each and every one of them sends a bolt of lust straight to his cock. It’s a good thing he has excellent control or this would be over before it even starts.

Glancing up at Q, he delights in the fact his hacker looks downright debauched.

He’s surprised when he meets dark eyes with the thinnest amber ring at the amount of warmth in them.

“Alec,” it’s a whimper rather than a scream but he still feels like he succeeded at his goal.

Without breaking eye contact, he takes in more of Q’s cock until it hits the back of his throat. Almost on habit, he relaxes, allowing him to push just a bit further, until it almost cuts off his oxygen. He swallows, rather pleased with the drawn out groan he receives for it.

Does he want to push his lover over that edge or wait? It’s a good question to consider. There are advantages to waiting until after he’s buried in the younger man and there are advantages to doing it now.

He slowly pulls up, still watching his hacker. Trying to determine what would be best. As he goes back down he feels the way that the dark haired man goes tense and makes his choice based on that.

He swallows hard as soon as Q’s buried in his throat, his nose pressed in his lover’s short curls.

“Alec,” his hacker hisses, back arching as he comes.

He swallows again, pulling back a bit in order to keep from choking himself. As his lover stops, he curls his tongue around the cock in his mouth before carefully popping off.

Q looks perfect on his bed eyes heavy lidded and dark, skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat, cock still half hard, and body relaxing into the bedding.

He’d love this to become common, to have the ability to do this whenever he’s not in the field. He shoves those thoughts aside, sitting up between the younger man’s legs, and taking hold of narrow hips to roll his hacker over.

As soon as he has Q in the right spot, he grabs the lube out of the drawer, realizing he doesn’t have any condoms, and debating about whether to continue.

“Something wrong?” His lover murmurs.

“No condoms,” he answers, really, does it matter when they’ve both ate the other out and swallowed the other’s spunk?

“Well, I’m clean according to testing, and you are according to Medical, so make your choice,” Q sounds almost asleep.

Of course his hacker checked his records, that’s not surprising. A little worrisome because how did he get into the system, but still, not surprising.

He drizzles the lube across that tight ring of muscles before capping it and tossing it in the half open drawer.

He takes his time rubbing it in, opening his relaxing lover up, enjoying the small noises that Q makes depending on where he brushes as he goes from one finger to two, then two to three. When he’s sure that his lover is open enough, he stretches out along the smaller man’s back, slowly pressing in as he nuzzles just behind Q’s ear, bracing his weight on his elbows.

“I could stay here all day,” he murmurs, rotating his hips as he grinds, rather than thrusting.

His lover groans softly, head turning so he can see one mostly closed eye and the younger man can study him, he’s guessing.  

He stretches, pressing just a bit closer to kiss the corner of Q’s lips.

Moaning, his lover’s eyes shut as he presses back into him.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, touching from ankle to shoulder, him buried in Q’s body, slowly moving to tease both of them.

“Alec,” his hacker groans, “Stop teasing.”

He presses soft kisses to behind his ear and across his neck to behind the other ear. “But I’m enjoying the teasing,” he replies, withdrawing slowly.

Kissing a trail from the back of his ear to the nape of his neck, then scattering kisses across narrow shoulders, he slowly picks up his speed. Still grinding rather than thrusting, but adding just a bit of push to his movements.

Shifting his weight to his left arm, he slips the right beneath his lover, finding and stroking Q’s cock in time with his movements.

“Come for me, love,” he murmurs as he scatters more kisses across the smaller man’s shoulders.

Q goes still beneath him, not tensing as he had earlier, but still noticeable.

A moment later his lover shivers once, and comes hot in his hand and tight around him, sending him over that edge.

He drops his forehead against his hacker’s back for a moment. Catching his breath because he suddenly feels like he ran a marathon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
